


Your Prince is in Another Castle

by Browa123, planetstardream



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, M/M, fantastical elements, kaitos a knight, oumas a dragon, saiharas a prince, yeets into the distance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetstardream/pseuds/planetstardream
Summary: Saihara always thought that legends were just that; legends. There was no way dragons actually existedRight?





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> a collab fic w the awesome browa123! go read their works too theyre hella

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, there lived a prince. Prince Saihara Shuuichi was heir to the throne as his uncle ruled over the kingdom in the stead of his father, who had passed away when the boy was young. Saihara wasn't a very vocal child, he prefered to spend his days in the castle library, reading books and getting lost in their worlds.

 

Saihara had grown up entranced in these world's for most of his life after the death of his father. He only left for meals and duties he must attend to as a prince. Festivals, greeting people and such. Even then, the boy was highly reclusive in his efforts as prince. He rarely opened up and it was only for a select few people.

 

One of those people was Saihara's childhood friend, Momota Kaito, who was working his way up the ranks in knighthood as Saihara spent his time in the library. The two shared a deep bond as Momota may be the only one who could get Saihara to speak comfortably in a crowd. The two continued their steady friendship as everything within the walls and halls of the kingdom remained in peace.

 

At least until one fateful day. Saihara was in his usual spot in the library, stacks of books surrounding him as if they were some kind of fortress. In his lap was a book about the vast varieties of creatures that were spoken of through pages of legends and tales from old wives. Right now, he was learning about a large, scaled creature that was known to be ferocious; Dragons. 

 

The prince furrowed his brows slightly as he read, about the hoards of treasure they would guard, the way they could reduce towns to burning ash or kidnapping princesses who liked to bake cakes. Frankly, he didn't quite believe they existed! If something like this would be such a threat then surely they wouldn’t be assumed to be legends and their ruckus could cause commotions across kingdoms. Right?

 

"Your Majesty!" Saihara lifted his head to see who had addressed him, relaxing when he realized it was just Momota.

 

"Kaito, we discussed this already, you don't have to call me that." the prince gave an uneasy smile at the formalities. 

 

“Sorry Shuuichi, you know how some of the people around here get if I don't use them” Momota responded, before making his way through the fortress of books and patting the prince on the back. He looks over his friend's shoulder.

 

“What’cha reading there, bro?” Momota asks, looking at the drawing of the large, winged lizard on the page of the book Saihara had in his hands.

 

“Oh this? It's just a book on fairytale creatures and legends. It's nothing serious” Saihara responds, showing Momota the page on dragons, pointing out what the legends say. Heartless monsters the breathed fire and stole away royalty, leaving destruction in their wake.

 

“Woah, we're kind of lucky they don't exist” Momota chuckles, flipping through a few pages to see the illustrations. Each depicted the scaled beasts spewing flames and destroying buildings with their large talons and great wings.

 

“Even if they did exist, if one came to take you away, I'd chop off its wings and mount it's head on the wall! Nobody messes with my bro!” Momota declares, striking a triumphant pose. Saihara chuckles along with his friend.

 

If the gods existed as well, they must’ve thought today was a good day to mess with the unsuspecting duo. Their laughing ceased as the sound of something heavy grew near, loud rhythmic thumps shaking the castle. Whatever it was, it was definitely a cause for alarm, as loud cries of panic were heard beyond the door. Saihara shot a look at his friend, clearly anxious. But before he could get a word in, a loud crash burst into the room. 

 

One of the library windows was shattered, parts of the wall taken down with them. Momota had quickly drawn his sword, urging the prince to stay behind him and out of harm’s way. The knight drew closer to the wall before he found himself flinching back, the space being filled with a large, slitted pupil, a pool of deep purple surrounding it. The giant eye flicked around, scanning the area before it disappeared. 

 

“What the hell was that…” Momota mutters, keeping the prince secure behind him. Saihara’s back is pressed firmly against the wall as both teens quiver in terror. The knight holds his sword steady, waiting for the thing to reappear. Both can feel their breath caught in their throat as the world stills.

 

Silence….

 

There's a feral roar as the wall behind the knight and prince bursts open in a crumbling crash, the large eyes of the beast showing into the face of a massive, scaled monster. The royal purple beast grabs Saihara in its claws and flaps it's large, black wings.

 

Saihara begins to shriek as the thing detaches itself from the castle, taking off into the air. It's powerful wings blow debris and rubble everywhere with its sheer size and power. People below point and scream at the beast, terror rippling through the kingdom.

 

“SHUUICHI!!” Momota calls to the screaming prince. He aims his sword at the monster, the dragon, and throws it. It bounces of the thick scales harmlessly, and the dragon turns it's burning gaze to the knight. The thing roars at Momota and swings it's great tail at the tower, knocking it and Momota over and into the ground.

 

"Kaito--!" Saihara felt ice running through his veins as he watched the tower containing his friend topple to the earth below. The ice made his body grow numb, only faintly registering the shouts of his uncle.

 

"Guards!! Attack this foul creature and retrieve my nephew at once!!" 

 

The dragon let out a ferocious roar as it felt the pressure of boulders against its body. With its free hand, it swung down, destroying the castle walls that held the catapults launching those annoying rocks. More people screamed, the king letting out a roar of anger himself as the beast in scales of royal purple flew into the icy mountains with the prince in tow.

 

The king stands fuming in the rubble of the castle, ordering the remaining guards and knights to get everyone out of the rubble and into a place where they can deal with the wounds sustained in the losing battle. They comply, digging through the debris and rescuing all they could.

 

Momota wakes in a bed with many other guards and knights around. The King was across the way, though there was a great amount of tension in his form. Without turning to face them, he gives his orders.

 

“Find that beast. Rescue my nephew, and bring me the infernal thing’s heart.”

 

Momota stands to his feet shakily, before walking over and bowing to his king. He too could feel a burning rage against the dragon that had stolen his best friend away. His head bowed, he clenched his fists and spoke.

 

“Consider it dead, your highness.”


	2. A Pleasure to Make Your Aquaintance

Saihara had gone silent after he had lost all breath screaming. Snow pelted his face as the dragon takes him higher into the mountains. Scared out of his wits and completely helpless, all he can do is pray it doesn't kill him. The sound of flapping wings, heavy breathing and bitterly cold winds fill the air for the time.

Soon, the dragon reaches a secluded valley in the snow capped mountains, a large castle in the center of the area. The great beast flies toward the castle, and inside one of the windows, wide enough for the creature's massive size. 

It drops Saihara on the floor of a large throne room, before landing itself on the throne. The prince can only stare at the dragon as its bright violet eyes stare him down. He doesn't move from his spot on the ground, as to not anger the beast further. Inquisitive eyes stare at the prince in the silence.

As if realization had struck the dragon, it crawls down from the throne, it's form beginning to shrink. Dark flames surround the creature before dying out, leaving a boy standing where the beast had once been. A boy with large wings, horns and a tail, but a boy that looked no older than Saihara nonetheless.

“Did I scare you? I tend to forget how full of fear human hearts can become” the boy speaks, approaching Saihara slowly. The prince stares dumbfoundead at the dragon...boy….whatever it (he?) is. The thing tilts his head at Saihara's apparent confusion.

“I also tend to forget humans are not well versed in magic” it mutters. The dragon boy’s shoulders slouch with slight disappointment as it lets out a puff of purple smoke from his nostrils. There's an awkward silence.

“I….but….you… d-dragon…” Saihara stutters out, eyes still wide. The boy perks up before a sharp toothed grin crosses his face. He begins to laugh at Saihara's few words, bringing a clawed hand to his mouth to stifle it.

“Dragon? Heh, for your information, I am no mere dragon” the boy walks closer to Saihara with a slight flourish, taking in the prince’s expression. He still looks utterly confused. The boy blows a bit of smoke in Saihara’s face to snap him out of it.

“I'm obviously not human either. Your kind is so closed off to the realms of magic, you may as well be caged in your own ignorance. As if you'd truly understand. Ah, but where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself yet!” the creature declares, taking a step back and facing Saihara with a bit more pride.

“Ouma Kokichi, I'm a Draconian Shapeshifter. Though for simplicity sake, just call me Ouma” the boy stretches his wings a bit before bowing.

“A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Your Majesty.”

Saihara continued to stare, taking all of this information in. Magic was real. Dragons were real. Both of these things were right in front of him, and the smoke was a wakeup call before he could pinch himself.. Oh, but wait.

“A.. pleasure? A pleasure??” Saihara huffed, crossing his arms. “You destroyed half of my home and kidnapped me! How is any of that a pleasure?? Take me back home this instant!” Ok so at this point he was probably poking what’s essentially something that can tower over him and breathe fire on him, but it’s a risk he was willing to take. A stupid one, but a risk nonetheless.

“Hmm… nahhh,” Ouma grinned a fangy grin. “I don’t really feel like it!” The prince stared at the.. Dragon, incredulously.

“What--”

“I said I don't wanna, stupidhead!” the dragon declares. His scales clatter a bit as he takes a more tense stance. Ouma was not letting him leave, let alone taking the prince home himself. It was clearly annoyed.

“All this work I put into meeting you and you want to leave? As if princey! Aaaanyway, the bedrooms are down the hall to the right and the bathrooms are just past them. Dining hall and kitchen is downstairs. If you need anything, call one of my servants.”

“Ouma, wait! Wait you can't just kidnap me and tell me to just live here!” Saihara exclaims, outraged at the dragon’s words. 

“Of course I can! I just did.” Ouma grinned. “One last thing, don’t even try to think about escaping!” He sang, but Saihara didn’t miss the hidden threat in his tone. The prince takes a step back, but keeps his back strait.

“You…..h-have the audacity to order a prince around? You don't have the authority!” He glares at the dragon with his shaking resolve, but it's resolve nonetheless. The dragon blinked, before bursting out into laughter.

“Oh my god, are you hearing yourself?” Ouma said between laughs. Saihara looks at the laughing dragon with confusion now, as the beast turns to him and grins. A terrifying, inhuman smile that creeped up Ouma's lips and sent chills down Saihara's spine.

“What authority does a prince have on the words of a king in his own castle? You are to live here in my kingdom and that is final, clear?” the edge of irritation in the grinning dragon’s words could not be mistaken. Saihara had no say in this matter as Ouma chuckles again.

“Now then, run along to your room, little prince, and be sure to make yourself comfortable. I get the feeling you're going to be staying here a very long time.”

Saihara watches Ouma leave, the Draconian’s clawed feet scraping at the stone on the ground with every step. The prince takes a few breaths to steady himself and let it all sink in. He's been kidnapped by a dragon that turns into a boy and won't be letting the prince leave any time soon. None of what he had read in the library could have prepared him for this. It was supposed to be fiction, but this was all horrifyingly real. 

With no escape, Saihara complies to Ouma's wishes to find a place to sleep. His footsteps echo through the empty corridor and toward the bedrooms. Thoughts swimming and mind reeling, Saihara picks the closest room catered to his size and collapses on the bed.

There's a desk with a bird sitting next to a note in the surprisingly well furnished room. He picks up the slip of paper and reads it slowly. Turns out Draconians don't have the best handwriting, but at least it's legible.

“Ring the bell to call my servants if you need anything”

Hesitantly, Saihara rings the bell and the dove that was sitting there flutters off. The prince supposes the bell must have scared it, but it returns with a cat moments later. 

“What may we get for you?” the cat spoke, and Saihara does his best to suppress a shudder. Cats usually don't talk, after all.

“w-water….please” he finally says, and the animals retreat. In the meantime, Saihara stares up at the ceiling. What is he going to do? What's Ouma going to do to him? Both of these questions hold no answers for the prince..

All he can do is wait this out….


	3. There Was An Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but the new chapter is here!

Momota trekked a long way though the mountains, following where he'd seen the great beast fly off to. He was determined to rescue the prince, his best friend, from being the lunch of some awful monster. He knew what it was capable of, but the knight would not waver. He will slay the dragon and bring Saihara and its ghastly head back.

Harsh winds howl, their bitter bite cold against Momota's frame, but he must not waver. Some of the men he's brought with him have given up the hunt to find shelter, but Momota had refused. He needs to find the dragon and kill it before he loses it and the prince in the mountains forever. He must not let this effort be fruitless. The dragon will die, all he has to do is believe in himself.

The impossible is possible, and he shall make it so.

Finally, legs weak and sick from shivering in the cold, a tall structure emerges in the distance. The dragon must have gone there. The beast must live in that castle, though Momota can't reason why it's so large a building. It was many times larger than the castle he defended, and the dragon couldn't have that much craftsmanship with those large talons. Were the previous owners giants that the dragon drove out? He shivers at the thought and tells himself it's just the cold. He can't waver like this.

With his determination steeled in his blade, Momota draws his sword and crawls under the door of the massive castle. There's no way he's going to open the door on his own. With him inside the castle, all he must do now is seek out the beast and chop it's vile head off. Then it will be safe to save Saihara.

Now, if only he could  _ find _ the scaly bastard. Considering the sheer size of the castle alone, it would take a toll on his legs, seeing as he traveled nonstop, but he could rest at a later time. He huffed as he began his search, the massive halls seeming like an endless maze to the small knight. 

Making use of the gaps under the doors helped save energy that would’ve been wasted, energy that could go into saving his friend. As he trekked through the castle, he entered a well lit room, different aromas wafting through the air. A kitchen, maybe? What if that monster was getting ready to cook his friend?! Momota pressed on as he tried to climb up the leg of a table, only to slip and land harshly on something soft. A loud yowl was heard as he scrambled onto his feet, turning to find himself face to face with… a cat? Since when did dragons keep pets?! He wasn't able to dwell on that thought, as the cat hissed and swiped at him before bolting out of the room.

"Well,  _ that _ happened." Momota scratched his head in confusion before going back to trying to climb onto the table. Though that alone is proving to be quite the challenge. Still, Momota manages it after some time and effort, beginning to scout around the kitchen for the dragon or his prince. He'd rather not be too late and find a prince stew. That cat might be part of the stew too, since it's so small compared to the dragon to be a pet.

While catching his breath, a creeping feeling of suspense and danger crawls up Momota's back. And then he hears it. The scraping of large talons across a stone floor. The dragon. Turning around quickly with his blade in his grip, Momota spots the scaled beast in the doorway of the kitchen. It rears its ugly gaze on the knight, and Momota steadied himself.

“Foul dragon! I shall slice off your head and take it to the king, with fair Prince Shuuichi in tow. Thou shalt pay for thine actions against the royal line!” Momota declares with as much bravado as he can muster, ignoring the shaking in his legs as the dragon draws near. The beast looks down on him, emitting a low sound and…. Wait. Is the bastard laughing at him!? 

"Oh really? You and what army?" It bellows loudly. So it speaks, and yet...

How dare this stupid dragon  _ mock him!? _ Momota growls and points his blade and the cackling dragon, which is now giving a look to the knight that just screams “try me”. With a loud war cry, Momota charges forward with his blade. He leaps in the air and brings his blade downward, attempting to impale the dragon’s brain with his sword.

But his motion is stopped abruptly when a scaly end of a tail wraps around his waist. The tip of the dragon’s tail gives him a small squeeze, the dragon cackling louder now as he brings the knight to his maw. Is this how it ends? Raw lunch for a dragon, alone and without even leaving a mark on it in his attempt to save Saihara?

His thoughts are interrupted when the dragon spits black sparks at him before tossing him out a window with more laughing.

Ouma finishes his chuckling before returning to his Draconian form, still keeping his massive height though. He better go find his supply of cat treats to thank his little friend for the heads up about the knight invading his castle. The stupid human. Though Ouma will admit the knight was quite the funny little idiot.

But Prince Saihara is his. The prince is his treasure now, and he will guard his new human from anyone trying to steal him back. He's not going to let one knight, ten, or even an army of ten thousand take his beloved Saihara-chan away. He swears it. This castle is his turf, the prince is his, and he'll drive everyone away from the strong, secluded walls as long as he has to.

* * *

When Momota came to, he was greeted with the harsh cold seizing him like a dragon’s claw-- dragon!

“Dammit!” he slammed his fist into the snow, gritting his teeth. He was so close..! The knight staggered to his feet, body heavy from the cold and snow melting against any skin that was exposed. He needed to find shelter, and fast. He forced himself to drag across the snow, trying to retrace his steps. Sadly, the snow had covered his previous tracks, so he had nothing to go on and was wandering around aimlessly in the forest below. One misstep had his foot catch a root below and stumble face first into the snow. Fatigue washed over his body as his eyes began to shut, heavy as lead. He could barely register the sound of snow crunching nearby before the darkness finally took him. 

When Momota came to, he was in a warm, cozy bed. The faint sound of the fireplace crackling told him that he was in a cabin. Somebody had rescued him. The knight groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position, a voice ringing through the quiet room. There's also the sound of a blade being sharpened.

“So. You're finally awake.” the voice says. It's a girl's, but the cold bite to her voice is very clear. Momota looks in the direction of the voice, to be met with striking red eyes. The girl, dressed in a deep red hood and with long brown hair was sharpening a knife with a stone. Every strike of the stone sliding across the blade sent a shiver down the knight’s spine.

“Relax. If I wanted to kill you, I would have left you in the snow to die.” the girl states, the glare not leaving her red eyes, almost as if the could glow with malice. She gets up from her seat, pocketing the knife and placing the stone on a nearby table.

“How does a member of the royal guard get this far out in the mountains?” she asks Momota. Should he trust this stranger? She did save him from freezing to death outside. With some wariness of the armed stranger, Momota begins to explain his plight. The dragon, the prince, the castle, everything.

“Ah, so that's how you broke your leg. Chasing dragons with an injury like that is a stupid move.” she states bluntly, checking Momota's wounds as he explains. Her glare seemed to deepen at the mention of such a beast. Did this girl have experience with the creature? Momota couldn't be sure about it.

“Dragons are supposed to be extinct. My clan made sure of that, and yet there's one out there running amok and kidnapping royalty” the strange girl grimaces. She gives Momota another look over with her eyes as he's left to stew in his confusion. Who is this girl? Her clan making dragons go extinct? He doesn't understand.

“Listen. Once you're healed, you're going to tell me everything you know about that dragon’s location” she hisses. The mere look in her eyes was enough to keep Momota silent as he nods along with her words. She pulls out the blade and tosses it at an image of a dragon that was depicted in the room. The blade hits it directly in the eye.

“I'm going to slay the last one” she growls with finality.


End file.
